Konoha Guild
by Newbie877
Summary: Trapped in a new world the ninja must find their place, but with old and new emenies on the rise they must seek help from the mages of a very special guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this Fanfic is the redone and renewed version of the Konoha Guild Story which I made a few months back, but after a number of review I decided to take it down and retry.**

**Changes I've made will include:**

**The removal of my OC as I agree with reviewer in that he was a Mary/Gary stu character and replaced him with Minato.**

**I plan on changing the overall plot which before was the bases of Tobi controlling the dragons to him recreating a powerful dark guild, although the dragon may still play a part **

**So thank you for the wait and I Hop e you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A New World...A New Home?

Most of the village lay in ruins, the bodies of ninja and civilians laid in the streets, after chaos, war and death there was one thing that now stayed throughout the city...

Silence.

After years of war against Madara Uchiha, after years of sacrifice and fear, after gaining a heroic victory the village stood in complete silence.

Madara in his final moments, seconds before his final breath was taken, seconds before his defeat was complete cast one final attack against the Hidden Leaf Village.

And now everyone in the village both civilians and ninja alike all thought of the exact same time thing.

"Where are we?"

Line break

It had been 2 months since the victory against Madara and 2 months since the whole of Konoha had been transported to the new world, intelligence has found to be called Earth Land and into the country Foire, Fiore was a country with a population of 17 million. It is a peninsula that is connected to the land on the east, again the information coming from intelligence.

Minato now sat in the council room which was built up of hundreds of seats available to clan heads and members, shinobi and a number of high ranking civilians. The council room also known as the senate building was built so that people could come together and discuss problems in the city like respectable people...well that was the theory anyway.

What it really was, was a place to people to come together, shout and insult everyone claim you had the best clan, get no work done, say goodnight and do again the next month.

That was the situation that Minato the Yondaime Hokage found himself to be in, **Minato Namikaze** who had taken up the position after the Third had stepped after the third Shinobi war, Minato was a well known and feared ninja he was a student of the sannin Jiriyia, and possessing powerful jutsu like his Rasengan or his even more famous Flying Thunder God Technique, however to people who knew him personally he was a closet pervert, a fan of his teachers books and was infamous for creating odd ways to avoid paperwork... oh and he is afraid of tsunade drunk the reasons for that is still unknown.

Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man he had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals. After becoming Hokage, he started wearing a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

Minato sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in a hour as he listened to people in the senate building shout and argue with each other, it had been two months since arriving in the new world and in that time they had learned a great deal of info, in this world ninja of a village were similar to what was known as mages and instead of working for a village they worked for guilds.

Now for all of his few faults Minato was a good, wise and an effective leader and knew for a fact that a village the size of Konoha to suddenly appear its location would not stay secret for long, but that didn't stop the people here from arguing on what to do now, for the past 5 hours clan heads and civilians members had argued on whether or not to send messengers to neighboring cities but others argued that this may lead them to be attacked an unlikely possibility but and possibility un the less.

Inside his head Minato was once again cursing Hiruzen for dying knowing that in the next world he was laughing at his successor's misery.

Minato had finally had enough and raised his hand for silence and was granted it with little resistant.

"Now is not the time to be arguing amongst ourselves we are in a new land and so we must prepare ourselves for any situation" his voice carrying across the room with authority cast with his words.

"We will at some point have to send messengers to the leaders of this land, but this will come at a later time there are other things which we need to do which takes priority, with the help of my advisors I have come with a list of issues that we need to complete as soon as possible"

His expression turned serious an unusual sight on the normally easy going hokage it was a sight normally reserved for when preparing to go to battle "Now we are in a difficult situation so should anyone stall the process of the reconstruction of any stupid reasons regardless of rank you will be punished, heavily" he tone left no room for arguing and people in the room ranging from civilians to clan heads nodded in a mix of awe, respect and in the civilians case a shit load of fear.

His expression quickly turned back to the happily laid back ninja he was better known for and started to explain the outline of his plan which included the reconstruction of the village which also included the redesign of many areas of the village in which the hokage would be built even larger than before and that the academy and a new building where ninja could relax in would be built around it this would ensure that the ninja area could run more quickly if they are stationed closer together rather than on opposite sides of the village.

The next part was the reconstruction of homes; thousands had been rebuilt in the last 2 months but still thousands still lived in the temporary areas of living in the village.

The next two items on the list were considered the most important which was the continuation of gathering information of the new world and also the use of the remaining ninja in the village as there were not just leaf but ninja from Suna as well there were worries that the sand ninja may cause problems as they were from a different village but Gaara who was at the time the kage of Suna explained to his ninja and the council that while they were in Konoha they would be under the command of the hokage something that Minato was thankful of but he did explain that if all went well here he would take his people and try to rebuild his village in this new world, Minato understood what Gaara was saying and stated that when that time came he would have the full support of Konoha however this made part of the civilians side of the council outraged claiming that the Suna civilians and ninja should now be loyal to Konoha Minato smirked as he remembered the method in which Gaara 'expressed' his opinion on that matter.

"What you thinking of Gaki"

Minato sighed as he turned to his teacher and father figure Jiriyia, Jiriyia had been a student of the third hokage before he and his team members had become known as the sannin before later becoming the teacher of Minato, Minato had at first been annoyed with the super pervert but later they had grown closer and had slowly become like a family with Minato becoming a son and Jiriyia a father or as he liked to joke the perverted uncle.

"Nothing just thinking of how idiots got into power" Minato replied as they both walked to the room's exit

Jiriyia nodded knowing before saying "well it was between you and Danzo" chuckling at his own joke.

Minato frowned at his (regrettably) father figure "You're just jealous they asked me to take the position and not you"

Jiriyia laughed at this statement "Yeah I'm jealous of all the paper work you get to do"

Minato sighed in defeat, paperwork was one of the few reasons that he hated the job, it was well known of Minato's hatred of paperwork and odd methods of getting out of doing it, methods including hiring rookies to do it, summoning toads to do it (something the boss was not pleased about) the most infamous attempt was giving Naruto 3 months of work saying it was a test to see if he was hokage material and if he could complete it in 1 month he would pay for Naruto's ramen for the full 3 months and was shocked to find that he completed it in 3 hours '3 HOURS' this lead to Minato assigning ANBU to follow Naruto 24 hours a day and discover his secret until the council stopped this by claiming it was a waste of resources as if those old farts knew what horrors he goes through.

"Do you fancy a drink I'm buying" Minato asked.

"Sure my research can wait a while I guess" Minato laughed thinking of what the 'research' was, whilst not agreeing with his teacher's methods the end product was always worth it, not that he would ever admit that .

Before they could get anywhere near a bar a messenger ran full speed towards them stopping only a foot away and gave hastily bow, Minato raised a eyebrow wondering what could cause the man to react this way.

"Yes?" Minato asked

The man waited a few seconds to catch his breath before replying "Hokage sir, messengers at the gate they say that they were sent by the people known as the Ten wizards saints".

Minato sighed "Kami can't a man simply go and get shit faced once in a while" causing all who heard to sweat drop at hearing the hokage use such language.

He turned to Jiriyia and said "please find Tsunade in which ever bar she in and bring her to the Hokage tower and if she says no tell her I'll consider lifting her ban on gambling at the casinos if her comes".

After Jiriyia had left laughing at Minato's idea of extortion he turned to the messenger and smiled as he thought of an entertaining idea "please find Naruto and Sasuke and ask them to bring our guests to the Hokage tower please".

The messenger was confused at the request but decided not to question the Hokage and left to carry out his wishes.

As he strolled to his office whilst waving and greeting a few people he smiled knowing at least he was going to get some entertainment today and wondered if he could catch up on some 'reading' before the representatives arrived.

**Ok that's it for the first Chapter, reading through this I believe that Minato does fit the role better than my OC but regardless I would still like to hear what you think so please leave a review even if its just one or two words.**

**Also I know that there will be some harsh criticisms please don't write too much I am new at this and although I will just ignore it, my confidence does still take a hit every time.**

**As I mentioned at the beginning I plan to have Tobi create a dark Guild as I believe him joining one and listening to someone else to be out of character a bit. So I need firstly need a name for the guild, I had at first thought to use Akatsuki but then thought against it and a flag/symbol for it, I also need characters to put in the guild, they can be from both the Fairy Tail or Naruto world, even if they are dead in the anime/manga if you think they should be in it then say it.**

**Thank you Reading **


	2. Chapter 2

******One review mentioned that Tobi following orders is not OOC as he did this in the beginning, and I agree with that however that Tobi was based on when no one knew how important and powerful he was, but now as soon as people see him the Shinobi will know who he is so there no point to pretend to be weaker, so I'm basing this Tobi of the current one – a Criminal Mastermind **

**Warning this chapter will have some Sakura Bashing, this will be righted later but to all Sakura fans you have to admit that in the first part of the Naruto series she was nearly useless but please note that this is based after the 4th war so Sakura has improved and will work in with team seven but might not rejoin them until later.**

Chapter 2: Team Seven and Team Natsu

The atmosphere was tense that was all Makarov could think about as the group neared their target, a week ago the council had a emergency session where Intel had claimed that a city the size of Magnolia Town had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, spies were sent to check out what was what and found that the city looked like it had just been through a war with buildings in rubble or just plain gone.

Whilst agreeing that the citizen part was trust worthy part the council were worried after being informed of the sight of what seemed to be a military presence and after more digging they had mapped out most of the city design as well as discovering the different level of rank that it had, after talking about what they should do it was decided that Makarov would lead a party to talk to the leaders of this new city as their spies hadn't been able to discover anything without drawing suspicion and see if they were a threat.

Now normally this would be fine as he would just bring a few members of his guild with him, BUT NO those old farts (not thinking at his own age or the fact he was a member) had sent some others from a different guild more accurately phantom lord and worst of all the three people they chose was just asking for trouble the first was a female, Juvia which he found out was her name, was a young woman with blue hair and a curvaceous figure. She had long blue hair which was curled on the outside, and she wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with the Teru teru bōzu (seriously that is what it's called) attached to it as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Makarov chuckled inwardly as she always puts up an emotionless face but blushes heavily when looking at Gray put of course the boy was just as dense as Natsu sometimes and remained unaware of it.

The second was a dragon slayer like Natsu, Gajeel was a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, red eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows and had a bit of a temper and was continuously arguing and fighting Natsu.

The last just pissed off Makarov naturally which was surprising the normally cheerful guild master, the man's name was Jose Porla was the guild master of the Phantom Lord Guild and a member of the ten wizard saints. He wore a witch's hat and a belt buckle that bears the Phantom Lord Guild symbol. He always hated fairy tail as they always were ahead of phantom lord and in his rage had secretly begun to create plan of a guild war but put these on hold to come see if this new city was worth his time.

Along with the three other guild members makarov had brought with him team Natsu this was decided from a number of different reason the first was that Ezra and Lucy were able to make a good impression as well as being successful mages and frankly he didn't trust Gray and Natsu to leave them at the guild without Ezra being there.

Erza was a young woman who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her right eye is actually artificial; it was made by his friend Porlyusica who now has some social issues. She has a slender figure and has large breasts (queue perverted giggle). She wears a custom-made armour by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots.

The next is the team was Gray; Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black coloured hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and very muscular the problem with describing the clothes Gray wears was that they were rarely on him enough to brother describing as he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments, something that he was worried would happen here, he magic lied with the element of ice taught to him by his late master.

The last girl on the team was Lucy; Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair which was tied by ribbons of a variety of colours in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand and is pink.

The final member of Team Natsu was Natsu himself Natsu is an average height, lean built young man with tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales, given to Natsu by his adoptive father, Igneel who happens to be a very large dragon. Natsu's outfit consisted of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his scarf. Makarov always believed that Natsu would become great one day but it didn't stop him becoming annoyed at his idiocy and somewhat destructive behaviour as this just caused him grief with the council although saying that the rest of the guild members weren't much better. Along with Natsu was his forever faithful and somewhat odd friend/son Happy, Happy was an talking blue cat who could talk and fly... that's about it.

As they approached the village they couldn't help but be impressed by the size of the wall, the reports from a week ago claimed that most of the wall had been destroyed so for it to be built that quickly to that size the group couldn't help but wonder the state of the inside, was it also rebuilt or was it still in shambles, the group of eight walked in front of the gate and were wondering what to do to get in.

"State your names and business" a voice bellowed from above.

Looking up they saw a few faces looking out over the 50 foot wall.

Being the leader to the group Makarov spoke out "We are representatives of the ten wizards saints and have been sent to discuss business with the leader of this city".

The face who first spoke turned to his partner with a confused look and started talking to him about something and they could only catch parts of the conversation "...Ten wizards saints?... Hokage...What's a city?" After talking for a few moments one of the faces turned back down and shouted. "Please wait while we inform the Hokage about your request".

Thinking that this 'Hokage' maybe the leader or at least someone important Makarov chose to go along with it.

"Understood we will wait" he called to the people on top.

After the faces had disappeared which he guessed were to inform this 'Hokage' of their arrival Natsu spoke up "What's a Hokage?" and Gajeel chose to give his standard answer to him "Shut Up Flame Breath" and Natsu being Natsu answer back "What you call me!" whilst causing flame to surround his hands causing the master to intervene "Both of you that's enough". Natsu quickly shut up and Gajeel glared at Makarov but knowing that arguing against a master would not be good for his health chose to cross his arms and look away.

After waiting for what seemed to be half an hour the face once again reappeared over the side and called down "Your request has been accepted, you will escorted to the Hokage Tower, please reframe from causing any unnecessary disruption" and without waiting for a reply called below him on the other side " OPEN THE GATE".

Before he finished the three words the gates were already slowly opening allowing the mages to get a full viewing the village, the eight of them stood in awe 'though Jose tried to hide it' this was a city that reports say were in ruins but here was a place that looked like it was newly built yesterday, Makarov and Jose thought to themselves 'what power these people must have to rebuild a city in less than a month' all of their views were drawn to the mountain where six large faces had been cut into it in a lot of detail.

They were all brought out of their thoughts when they were approached by a man wearing a flak jacket and spoke to them formally "Your escort will be hear momentarily please reframe from wondering off" after that he walked back to the top of the gates leaving the group to themselves for a while. Natsu was getting into a fight with Gray with Lucy 'tiring' to stop them and Juvia stealing glances at Gray when no one was looking, Happy cheering Natsu on, the others were thinking about what they had so far, they had seen what appeared to be a formal act of military but was this stationed throughout the whole city or just at the gate.

They were all brought out of their thoughts and acts by a loud squeal followed by what appeared to be a large group of females shouting "**Naruto and Sasuke**".

This was quickly followed by a shout from a male "**Naruto YOU IDIOT**" making the uniform ninja around sigh or laugh and cause the mages to become quickly confused.

20 Minutes Earlier – Training Ground Seven

Naruto and Sasuke were training with their Sensei Kakashi which actually meant that Naruto and Sasuke had arrived on time and started sparing and training, Kakashi turning up three hours late reading his perverted book giving a weird excuse and allowing the two boys to continue before sitting under a tree and continue to read his book.

This had become the normal act of team seven consisting of jōnin sensei Kakashi the famed copy-cat ninja former student of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth Hokage and container of the nine tailed fox and Sasuke Uchiha the final member of the Uchiha clan.

The team had at first had a fourth member, Sakura Haruno, but after the first chūnin exam and the following invasion attempt her position was brought under question as she failed to maintain an acceptable standard as she failed to push herself and most people believed her to be stopping Naruto and Sasuke from achieving their full potential as Kakashi had to continuously ignore the other two just to bring her up to acceptable standards.

The forth hokage had gotten a review of her skills from a number of different observers, and decided that a fan girl who only wanted to look good for her crush was pointless to be a the team where two of the candidates had potential to one day become Hokage, though noted that Sasuke never did express a want for the position. She was informed of the situation and to say that she was upset was an understatement, she yelled at the hokage for ten minutes claiming that she was taking her away from 'her' Sasuke, doing this unintentionally proved that she was in this mainly for Sasuke as she didn't mention that fact the she cared that she could lose her position as a ninja, ignoring her outburst she was removed from team seven and banned from any mission until she was up to standards.

After she had been removed the forth Hokage discussed with Kakashi and informed him that team seven would not receive a new fourth member as he believed that Kakashi time would be full dealing with the remaining members something that Kakashi lazily agreed with his sensei.

It turned out the losing a member of the team was a gift as it all members of the team got what they wanted from it, Kakashi didn't have to do a lot which to him meant he had more time to read his book and didn't have to hear the loud screech the times when he was late (which was always) so he was happy, Sasuke was happy as he didn't get asked on a date every thirty seconds and could concentrate on his training and Naruto was happiest of all, when he was younger he had a crush on her but after spending time training with his dad and Jiriyia he matured slightly and became to see what an idiot he was being going after a fan girl whose only socializing with him was her punching him in the head.

The Biggest benefit was that Sasuke spent more time sparing with Naruto and instead of seeing him as a loser slowly started seeing him as a rival then as a friend something he never had before, but what really caused the team to become tight was when they discovered the pasts of the others, when Sasuke had found out about Naruto's past and the beast he held he was shocked, not about the beast but that he had lived his life always fearful of others and that had set the base of respect he had for Naruto being able to live through that and still willing to serve the village. But both were in shock when they found out about Kakashi's past, it started when they found him starring at the memorial crying (guessing as they could only see one eye), he explain to them about the past, starting from his father death, the death of both of his teammates.

He told them that he felt like a failure as a ninja but wasn't prepared for when Naruto punched him and started to yell at him claiming that if he felt guilty then he would work harder to protect those who he had now and not wasting away feeling sorry for himself.

It had been a few years since those days and team seven had established itself as one of the best teams around to the point of being compared to famous teams like the Ino-Shika-Chō and some even to go as far as to compare them to the Sannin even though Naruto and Sasuke were only ranked as chūnin, the reason why they were ranked as chūnin despite being powerful enough to advance is because law were placed to stop youngsters from advancing to fast and becoming emotionally unstable as research found that youngsters dealt with things like their first kill harder than adults other blocks placed in were a minimum age to graduated from the academy.

That wasn't to say that they had completely changed, Sasuke was still often bored and moody a lot of the time unless around the rookie nine (Sakura not included) or team Gai as they don't annoy him and that they can proved a good challenge, also that he refuses to date Sakura despite saying no over a hundred times a day. Kakashi was still the lazy ninja as before but now only turned up a max of one hour late, and if the Hokage called him he would only turn up only twenty minutes late he would always arrive that earlier as he respected Minato and didn't arrive later as he also feared Minato after seeing him angry.

One of the biggest changes was Naruto, who despite being the Hokage's son was still treated with fear and angry and struggled to make any friends, but now being about of team seven changed him, he no longer felt the need for attention so finally changed out of his orange jumpsuit a task that not even Minato or Jiriyia could do, he now wore clothing similar to his father and even wore a coat like his although his said toad sage rather than hokage.

But this created a new problem for Naruto one he couldn't win against, he now had monsters that searched for him, wanted him and would go to any length to have him and if you beat them they kept coming back, that's right Naruto Namikaze had to face the horrors... of 'fan girls'.(Queue horror music)

Half way through the sparing all three quickly picked up on the charka signal moving fast towards and moments later saw a messenger move towards them, he saluted before informing them "Namikaze and Uchiha?" after receiving a nod from the pair he continued "there are representatives from outside the village at the gate the Hokage had requested that you escort them to the Hokage tower and jōnin Kakashi you are to head straight there and huh..." the three were confused as to why the messenger looked uncomfortable.

"What else" was Kakashi's reply not looking up from his book.

"Huh... the Hokage told me to inform you that if you take more than ten minutes then he'll stop you reading your books and the only mission he'll assign you to will be the one that catches Tora for the next five months" the messenger said.

Kakashi froze and quickly paled which was even noticeable with the mask on and Naruto and Sasuke could help but feel pity for their teacher to Kakashi that was a punishment worse than death the only punishment that could worst would be to be assigned to live with Gai and Lee for a year.

Putting his book away Kakashi took off to the Hokage tower at speeds Naruto and Sasuke struggled to see leaving the messenger to struggle to catch up to him, chuckling at his sensei's actions Naruto turned to his best friend and said "Guess we should take his example and get a move on".

Sasuke merely nodded and going through a series of hand signs used a henge to hide their appearance, as annoying as it was it was the easiest way to travel around Konoha without having to run from fan girls, not to say that they were scared but Minato had told the pair of them to hold back from hurting them and told them to use the situation to test their stealth, however there was a problem with this method is that some of the fan girls were ninja and if they discovered who they were they could dispel the henge and alert the rest to their presence so they had to act completely different from themselves without drawing attention which was difficult as this was Naruto.

Hopping along the roof tops Sasuke thought that they would actually make it without being discovered as they approached the gate area they jumped to the street and started walking to the gate at a steady pace to avoid attention, Sasuke now thought that it would be impossible to get caught now but he forgot Naruto special ability to do the impossible by asking a simple question loudly.

"Hey Sasuke what you think this lots going to be like" they both froze as they realized Naruto's mistakes and prayed they got away with it, but fate wasn't on their side as they heard a female ninja shout "KAI" causing their disguises to fail. Before Sasuke could yell at Naruto a loud squeal was hear followed by a shout of "**Sasuke and Naruto**" cursing his blonde friend he turned to yell at him only to find that the traitor wasn't there, he looked around for him to see a yellow flash flying across the rooftops deciding to follow his escape root as the girls drew nearer he yelled at his supposed to be best friend.

"**Naruto YOU IDIOT**".

**Thank you for reading**

**Possible members of Tobi's Guild:**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Yahiko/Nagato**

**Tobirama Senju**

**Third Kazekage **

**Ikaruga **

**Erigor **

**Kankurō **

**Cobra Any others that you can think of please let me know along with any good names for the guild. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tail Meets Konoha**

The mages were confused at the scene they watched, they saw two Boys roughly around Natsu's and the rests age being chased by a very large group of girls of varies ages, the group continued to look on in confusion while the ninja looked on in amusement and in some men's cases jealously, Lucy getting over the shock turned to a close ninja and asked

"Shouldn't you try to stop them?" this caused the ninja in question to look at her as if she asked him to stop the sun from rising which some believed was an easier task to complete.

"Why?" the ninja asked in great confusion.

"What do you mean why, why are they being chased" Lucy replied

The look of confusion on his face slowly turned to one of understanding and said to the Lucy "Ohhh that's right you lot haven't been here before have you?" getting a nod of confirmation he continued "Well those two getting chased is a natural thing that happens around here"

Gray asked the question on everyone mind "Why?"

Another ninja answered "Those luckily sods are the most desired people in the village, I mean daily they get marriage proposals and proposals that are a little more *cough* personal"

This caused most of the group to blush after understanding what more personal meant expect Makarov who giggled perverted, Jose who didn't care and Natsu who simply didn't understand.

"What do you mean by more personal?" causing the man to sweat drop.

Gajeel just muttered under his breath "idiot".

Twenty minutes later after finally losing the fan girls and Sasuke yelling at Naruto for being stupid a couple more times, the two Ninja arrived at the gate and walked up to the mages.

"Hey sorry we're late we were huh... held up" Naruto said to the mages scratching the back of his head

Chuckling Makarov greeted the two young men "yes we saw that".

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and replied "Ohhh you saw that...right...Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze" smiling he shook the extremely short man's hand. Stepping forward Sasuke shook the hand as well "Sasuke Uchiha" and that was it causing the others to sweat drop at his answer.

Naruto sensing what they were thinking told the group "Don't worry about Sasuke, he rarely talk long even to his friends".

Accepting the reason Makarov turned to introduce the other people in his group, a girl with red hair stepped forward and said in a formal voice "I'm Erza and I'm a member of the fairy tail guild" and shook both of their hand noting she had a firm grip.

Next the girl with blonde hair step forward with a bit of a blush shook their hand and hastily said "Hello I'm-m Lucy" they both smiled and greeted her whilst praying on the inside that fan girls didn't exist in this world".

Next Gray walked forward and greeted the two with a causal hello and step aside to his comrade to greet the two.

Natsu rushed forward and started shaking their hand at lightning speed and speaking just as quick "Hi I'm Natsu, are you strong, do you want to fight, can we get something to eat first, that's better eat then fight" somehow saying that at high speed and in one breath and all the ninja who heard him all thought the same thing 'Not another one'.

In a training field two figures wear green wearing blurs suddenly stopping sparing before one cries out "YOSH Lee I feel a new challenge burning with youth". The smaller of the figures too cries out " Gai-sensei I will find and challenge this person to prove my youth and if I lose I will do 100 laps around Konoha on my bare hands with rocks tied to my feet".

Before they could continue a member of ANBU informed Gai of his requested presence in the Hokage tower thankful saving all in sight of their dreaded pose.

Back at the group they had finished introductions and started to make their way to the tower, although not say out loud both Naruto and Sasuke noted the tension between the groups and noted that the one called Jose was a suck up bastard.

In the Hokage Tower

Minato sat in his office with a small elect of trust worthy and high ranking ninja, amongst them was Iruka the head of the academy who Minato had met after storming the academy and beating the shit out of all the teachers who screwed around with Naruto, after breaking into Iruka's class beating his assistant to near death he asked Naruto if he wanted to get some ramen after class and Iruka joined them and after explaining who he was began their friendship to the point where Minato nominated him as the head of academy.

Also there was Anko who was a former Sannin's apprentice before said snake bastard fled, after she had received lots of abuse from the populace; there was Yamato who was a loyal and capable ninja having he DNA infused with the first Hokage who was much needed in the reconstruction of Konoha.

Other members included the Kazekage Gaara and his sister Temari who were still mourning the death of their brother, Minato allowed them to be here for a number of reasons including that first they were strong with Gaara reaching Kage level at an extremely young age and that they were representing the Suna people in this meeting.

Also there was Gai and Kakashi who he had to threaten into getting himself to be on time these two 'friends' were amongst the greatest ninja the village ever produced and Kakashi was a part of the famous team seven or team Kakashi.

The final members were also renown as a part of a famous team called the Sannin though only two members remained alive today they were Jiriyia the toad sage, author and self proclaimed 'SUPER PERVERT' and lastly Tsunade the former Hokage and now head of medical wing of the ninja and head of the hospital, she was the closest thing Minato had to a mother not to say they didn't fight every now and then, Tsunade along with Minato had introduced a lot of changes to the ninja program which included basic medical needed to pass the exam and that all mission ranked B or higher had to have a decent (by Tsunade's standard) medically skilled ninja.

Minato sat in his chair dressed in his official Hokage clothing which was basic fighting gear with his famous white coat with the flames design.

Minato was finalizing to those present what was acceptable to discuss with the representatives on the list that was not to be mentioned was: The Tailed Beasts, their summoning abilities as this allowed them to be used as spies and blood limits as they didn't want to risk a incident similar to the Kumo – Hyūga event

After confirming the list he addressed certain people starting with Anko "Anko you are not to scare the mages, you are simply going to listen to them and answer if asked a question so NO throwing kunai and licking blood" Anko pouted and tried the puppy eye jutsu but agreed none the less.

He turned his attention to Kakashi "Kakashi... no reading Icha Icha and I need you to explain the Sasuke and Naruto what can and cannot be said in the meeting understood" Kakashi sighed before nodding. He then looked at Tsunade and just simply said "No drinking" causing her to glare at man who she saw as a son, he quickly turned to Jiriyia before thinking a few moments before stating "Sensei you are not to be perverted, say anything perverted, suggest anything perverted or even think of anything perverted" this caused many of the people in the room to sweat drop at the commands the forth gave his teacher but all knew of his actions especially Anko and Tsunade who have caught him more than once spying on them in the spa areas.

Minato then sighed and led back into his chair before adding as an afterthought "Oh and Gai your not allowed to shout about springtime or youth" causing many ninja in the room to inwardly relax, normally Minato oddly didn't mind Gai antics as he believes that all ninja have their odd ways: Tsunade with her drinking and gambling, Jiriyia and Kakashi with the books, but he knew that strangers might be a little bit creeped out and surprisingly Gai wasn't the slightest bit insulted he just carried on saying some junk about youth but everyone naturally tuned him out.

Outside Hokage Tower

Outside the tower the mages stood in awe at the building complex they were standing in, Naruto pointing at different areas stating what they were, on the west side was the new academy built bigger than before also with brand new resources and features including new training grounds and a library, it was the size of a large mansion. On the east was the mess halls where ninja off duty could relax and socialize this was fitted out with swimming pools, bars, spas (which Jiriyia had been banned from) and a massive hall easily the size of fairy tail's.

The part of the complex that stood out the most was the new Hokage tower that Yamoto had rebuilt personally after the last ones destruction in the final battle, this one stood at nearly 70 feet at the tallest point (**Too Big?**) and gave a sight that presented power and peace an odd mixing to be honest. Within this building the entire ninja sector was run, a ninja collect their missions here, report back here when completed, clan head met here once a month to discuss matters and also held the office of the Hokage where Minato ran the village and came up with odd methods to avoid his ever increasing paperwork.

Erza followed Naruto and Sasuke into the tower with a little nerve as this building reminded her of the tower of heaven and as an result Jellel but she quickly pushed down these thoughts 'Now's not the time to think about that' she thought to herself as they started the accent to the top where she guessed the leader was stationed, the group followed as Naruto and Sasuke nodded to ninja they passed many who were carrying large stacks of paper.

After a five minute climb they found the top floor which showed a desk with a secretary sitting outside filling in paperwork, as they approached the lady looked up and smiled as she saw who it was she addressed the two they followed "Hi Sasuke and Naruto you can go in they're waiting" and looked back down to finish her paper work, Sasuke and Naruto said their thanks and walked to the door and stopped before it knocking three times, after a few seconds a voice called through.

"You can come in".

Sasuke opened and lead them into the room.

**In a Valley Far Away**

He walked down the path that led outside the valley that he had been living and recovering in the past few weeks, with every step he took he felt the hatred of that village grew, he as so close to completing his plan, the four other villages fell and yet that one just refuse to die.

As he walked out the valley he saw a town in the distance perhaps he could get more information about this world from there.

As he started his journey towards the town he vowed that the Hidden Leaf Village will fall.

**Thank You for reading**

**Still need ideas for giuld members & names**

**Also some ideas for pairings**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Meeting and the Tour**

Minato sat in his chair waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to bring the mages, after a few moments there was a knock at the door

Minato thought to himself 'Well here goes nothing' he called to the door "You can come in".

Everyone in the room watched as Sasuke led them into the room and had to stop themselves from face faulting when seeing a elderly man walked in behind Sasuke who only reached less than two foot, Minato reframed from raising his eyebrows to his hair line as he did want the first meeting with the outside world to be a professional one... but then again Naruto was here.

"Here you go old man they're all here" Naruto more or less yelled out causing a tick mark to appear on Minato's head.

Rolling his eyes at his friend behaviour in front of the guests he gave a small nod and said "The representatives Hokage", normally Minato insisted people call him by his giving name but for the length of the meeting a show of order was needed.

Smiling at the two boys' behaviour he said "Thank you, I'll like you for two to remain here for the meeting if you please?"

Nodding they both moved to stand next to Kakashi and Yamoto where they informed they what they were not to talk about using quick hand signs, Minato then turned this attention to the mages "Hello I am the Yondaime Hokage MinatoNamikaze and I'll like to welcome to our village, please be seated I'm sure you have many questions".

Only Makarov and Jose sat down while the rest remained standing causing Minato's eyebrow to rise in question.

Makarov answered the unasked question "I was hoping this meeting would just be between the leaders and that the rest of my group may be able to get a tour around the city or your huh... village", Minato appeared to be to think about the request for a few moments before nodding and turning to Kakashi "Team seven will escort the mages around the village and answer any questions they want to know", the mages were happy that the people would answer their questions but to the ninja the message was clear 'give them the tour, only tell them what they 'need' to know'.

After Kakashi nodded he turned his head back to the others in the room "Iruka you can you can return to the academy, Anko and Yamato you can return to what you were doing, Gai can you deliver this message to the head of the ANBU, Tsunade and Jiriyia you two stay, Gaara and Temari it's up to you whether you stay or go".

Gaara looked at his sister and spoke "Temari you may leave I'll remain here" in his monotone voice which creeped out the mages, Temari nodded and left without a word. Iruka left next not before inviting Naruto out for food later which he happily agreed to, eating with Iruka sensei and his father was something that Naruto always enjoyed since his was a young boy. Anko and Yamato left next with Anko playfully winking at the male mages as she passed causing them to blush heavily. Gai continued to confuse the mages by spouting out something about youth and running around the village a hundred time before jumping out the window and running along the rooftops at speeds even Jet would struggle to keep up with causing the mages to become wide jawed.

Sighing at Gai's exit method Minato turned to the standing mages before addressing them "If you would like to see the village please follow team seven, you already know Naruto and Sasuke and next to them is their team leader and sensei Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi smiled at the young mages or at least they think he was, as the only part of his face they could see was his right eye.

Naruto was smiling with enthusiasm while Sasuke was standing with his brooding face his has when with people he doesn't know.

Naruto called out "Right everyone follow me" before exiting the room at high speeds, all the ninja in the room sighed at the same time because of their friend/student/godson's antics while this happened Minato handed Kakashi a scroll giving them all access due to the fact that some buildings were still unopened.

Gray spoke out "Shouldn't we be going after him?" knowing that at those speeds they would struggle to catch him. Kakashi then smiled at them (they think) before replying "Give him a minute" as if by magic Naruto reappeared at the door before speaking "Sorry bout that..hum lets go" leaving this time at a more reasonable pace, and team seven left ahead of the younger mages and the same though went t thought the fairy tail mages thoughts 'he's just like Natsu' whilst in Natsu mind showed him wearing Minato's coat, riding on a flying 100 foot happy and Gray and Erza both claiming him to be the greatest amongst them... yeah he really needs help.

After everyone had left the only remaining people were Minato, Gaara, Tsunade and Jiriyia representing Konoha and Suna while Makarov and Jose represented the wizard saints.

Both sides were tense they all knew that this meeting could very well be the base of future relationship between the two sides. Knowing that he would have to take the first step Makarov asked the question that Minato knew he would ask but still had no idea how to answer it.

"Who are you people?, Where did you come from? And how did you rebuild this pace so fast?

Minato sighed before replying "You may want to get comfortable this is going to take awhile".

Team Seven or Team Kakashi walked down the street with the mages strolling behind them, Fairy Tail mages were taken note of the village's natural beautiful while Gajeel just looked bored and Juvia continued to steal glances at Gray.

As they walked down the street the Erza also took note of the three that they were following and quickly made mental notes of them, Sasuke appeared to be a brooder but appeared to be well respected by the local people and the way that he walked showed his confidence, the next one who had gravity defying grey hair was an unusual one he was believed to be the leader of the three which Erza guessed he was the strongest and yet he acted causal and well...lazy, he walked down the street with his face in a book with an orange colour and randomly 'giggled' similar to what the master does sometime she also noted that Naruto looked at the book with disgust. Naruto out of the three was the most hard to understand, the way he acted continued to flip from serious to... well Natsu, the most confusing thing was the way the people act to him with Sasuke and Kakashi they nodded with respect but with Naruto some nodded out of respect, some with awe and what confused her the most was the one ones who looked at him with fear and disgust, she made a mental note of this to tell the master later.

Naruto unaware of these thoughts and the glares from some of the civilians was talking a mile an hour whilst pointing at random buildings or other things "That's the academy, over there is the library, that's where you can buy clothes, over there is the best place to buy ramen do you guys like ramen?" the mages just simply gave Naruto a blank look.

Kakashi said without looking up from his book "Naruto you need to slow down and don't worry everyone you will get used to it".

Naruto apologized and became giving then a tour of the academy showing them all the facilities, they also looked into some of the classes including Iruka who despite becoming the head still chose to teach to the relief of many students and parents, they spent the time there talking to many of the students and teachers trying to get what information they could get while Natsu tried to understand what they were being taught but after finding it too hard he declared that this must be a advance class only to face drop when Iruka announced this as the beginners class.

In The Hokage Tower

Makarov and Jose sat in silence with their bottom jaw crashing on the floor thoughts running though their minds echoing the same thing.

"Wow"

Minato had explained to them in the past few hours a number of different starting a the beginning with the founding of Konoha and the resulting battle with the two heads of clans, though Minato left the part of the Kuubi being present. That tale led to an explanation of the abilities of the ninja and a basic definition of Charka and the tale ended with the final war against Madara which cost the life of thousands in a few short years and his final attack on the hidden leaf village.

To say that the two guild master were intrigued was an understatement on the outside they looked calm and in control but on the inside their minds were working rapidly:

"To have abilities like that they must all be capable fighters, they would be great allies to the light"

"To have the change to gain this power I'll be able to finally rid this world of those fairy tail scum"

"I HAVE TO SEE THIS" both echoing the same thought.

It was Jose who spoke the two master's wish, "I was wondering if you'd be willing to show us some of these powers maybe even in a friendly spar against some our capable mages" his tone laced with pure determination causing makarov to suttally look at him with an suspious glare something the ninja picked up.

Minato sat back into his chair and gave the idea some thought, declining would only make them seem like they have something to hide and if they accepted they could see the so called 'magic' these people possessed.

"Very well I accept that idea, who will fight?" addressing the two master across from him.

Jose was shocked for a moment believing the man in front of him would decline but recovering replied "How about my two mages and two of Makarov 'mages'(forcing the word out) against four of your 'ninja' in one on one spars".

Minato again led back into his chair and thought about the people he would choose to fight, the mages all looked about sixteen to nineteen so he thought that the people he would choose would be too. That left the Konoha nine and team Gai, Naruto was out of the question as didn't know how to hold back and Sasuke was a no as he wanted him to try something during the fights.

He decidedly first on Lee Rock, he was an capable fighter if a little too much of a clone of his sensei but Minato respected Lee's commitment to his training and knew that with Lee's condition he wouldn't be able to reveal too much.

The second choice was Shikamaru Nara, he was an odd person to become a ninja due to his family's famous lazy male side but he had a mind that could be unrivaled which made him a key figure in the war and Minato would have considered him Hokage material if it wasn't for his lazy and reluctant attitude.

The third pick was Kiba along with his partner Akamaru(who had pissed on Naruto when he called him a pet) he chose him as he completed the cycle of Minato's thinking with Lee's speed and Nara's Intelligence, Kiba was the pinnacle of strength his only downfall was his clans history of acting brash.

Minato was thinking hard of his fourth choice before he noticed something forming on the wall behind the two master, sand was moving along the wall until it formed two simple words 'PICK ME', to say Minato and the two Sannin were surprised was an understatement as Minato's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, Tsunade jaw dropped and Jiriyia fell off his chair completely confusing the masters cause of their actions.

Minato looked at Gaara who gave a nod, Gaara had changed a lot since the days of an being a lunatic killer, he had the one tailed beast sealed inside of him poorly causing him to struggle to stay in control and allow the demon to take control when he slept. He was finally beaten by Naruto during the invasion and captured, the council lead by Danzo had demanded his death but Naruto claimed that it was the demon's fault so Minato and Jiriyia had looked at it and then fixed the problem allowing him to finally be at peace and created a solid and close friendship with Naruto, after his father's death he had become the new leader of Suna and helped create better ties with Konoha.

However in battle Gaara was still as powerful as before and never held back so to hear him volunteering for a 'friendly' fight made the three worry, Minato inwardly sighed and decided to trust Gaara not to go overboard.

Addressing the two guild masters in front of him he said "The four fighters I choose are Lee Rock, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara"

The two masters nodded agreeing before Jose spoke "Is there somewhere where we can do this more freely"

Minato replied "Yes I will escort you to one of the larger training grounds that will allow the fighters more space and I will send a message to the other group".

Taking out a scroll he wrote the command before sealing it and out of nowhere a ninja appeared all the two masters could see was that it was a woman but her face had been blocked by a mask. Minato addressed the ANBU "Cat please take this scroll to the people on the list before taking it to Kakashi", the Anbu replied "Understood Sir" before disappearing in a a wind of leafs shocking the mages.

It was agreed that no one would summon as they could be used as spies as there was nothing weird at seeing a small Slug, Toad, Raven, Dog or snake.

Rising from his seats he addressed the room "Should we get a move on" not noticing the looks of shock of the wizards who could only nod.

On The Streets Of Konoha

The tour had ended and the group was on the way back to the tower, the whole group had been in impressed with the village even Gajeel (though he would never admit it), it had it all Spas- which Jiriyia had been banned from, Casinos- which Tsunade had been banned form, restaurants, training grounds, beautiful buildings, a large outdoor market and hundreds of shops offering things from clothes to weapons.

As they were walking a Ninja simply appeared out of thin air shocking the young mages just as it had done to their masters.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Kakashi read the message unaware of the mages reaction to seeing the ninja, reading the message then nodding to the Anbu it disappeared in a cloud of smoke, turning to the group Kakashi finally saw the looks on the faces of the mages, forgetting that seeing a person disappear and reappear to most people would be considered unbelievable he asked the group "What's wrong" no one spoke and before he knew it the kid with the same hair colour as Sukura ran to him and grab him asking questions rapidly towards him " That was so cool how you do that?, and Who was that person?, Why was she wearing a mask?"

Prying the boy off of him he told the kid "The Anbu is the personal aids of the Hokage any questions you have about them you should address to him"

Natsu and the members of Fairy Tail looked insulted and Ezra in fury before Natsu voiced his anger "Aids? Are you telling me that he has them working as slaves?" the volume of his voice increasing throughout the sentence.

Replying calmly to ease the boy "Of course they're not slaves, they are more like his guards and they work together to complete the most difficult missions".

Calming down slightly Natsu asked "Can we see that Hokage guy again?"

Eye smiling he said "actually the message said that the Hokage and the Masters agreed to a few spars at one of the training grounds".

Natsu became excited "Really I get to fight against you!?"

Kakashi smiled before saying "Sorry only four of you will fight and your opponents have already been informed and are there".

Pouting Natsu and the rest followed Kakashi to one of the more exclusive grounds, this ground was exclusive as it had a large range of elements available in it and was normally used to test new Jutsu against different types.

Arriving at the grounds they saw the Hokage, Gaara and the two Sanin along with the two Masters but with them was a male standing next to a very, very large dog and also there was Gai who was with someone who looked liked him if only younger.

Minato smiled as he saw the group arrive "Hello as you know we're are here so we can each see each sides ability...", Before he could carry on Natsu ran at him with the intension of asking him some questions but Minato simply moved and tripped him and placed his foot on his back stopping him from getting up, addressing the teen on the floor "Can I help you?".

Still on the floor he demanded "Can you teach me how you can transport?"

At first Minato was shocked at the question believing he was talking about his Flying Thunder before Kakashi interfered "He saw one of the Anbu", Minato chuckled knowing his mistake let Natsu get up.

"How about this if you fight one of my ninja and win I will give you all the answers you wish"

Natsu now had fire in his eyes scaring the ninja as he looked like Lee after he got going, Natsu shouted "DEAL, NOW WHO I'M I FIGHTING".

Minato chuckled at his reaction before replying "We are just waiting on our final candidate", looking at the entrance he said "ah that should be him".

They all looked to the place he indicated to see the ninja arriving if somewhat unwishing as he was being dragged by an annoyed looking Temari.

As they approached the group she dumped the lazy ass on the floor and spoke in a tired voice "Sorry we're late Hokage Shikamaru needed some time to 'get ready'".

Chuckling at the young couple actions he replied "No need to worry Temari we all know how long it takes Shikamaru to get ready".

Getting up Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome Blondes" only to be hit back to the ground with said blonde glaring angrily at him "What was that".

Before he could reply he noticed the sand around him very slowly twitching and his instinct for survival kicked in because a pissed Temari he could barely deal with, a pissed Gaara was just asking for a troublesome situation.

"Nothing" he said to the blonde holding him down, smiling she helped him back to his feet and blushed as she noticed everyone staring at them and they both muttered an apology "sorry".

Choosing to get a move on Minato turned to the rest before asking the masters, "Who are your fighters?"

Jose said in a smug voice "Gajeel and Juvia will fight as they are the strongest of the lot" causing the fairy tail mages to glare angrily at him while Gajeel look smug and Juvia was just Juvia.

Choosing to ignore Jose Makarov spoke "Fairy Tail's fighters are Natsu and Erza", Natsu look excited at the chance of fight and finding out how to move like a ninja, like Erza admitted inwardly that she was interested at testing her skill against these 'ninja' and seeing where she stood against them, Lucy was happy that she didn't have to fight while Gray was interested to see what these people could do but remained focused in case he had to fight at a moment's notice if they tried anything.

Minato quickly looked at the people that the two men had chosen and quickly picked up their personality: The redhead was a person who work under rules and law and therefore would fight smart and would unlikely be a powerhouse, the pink haired and the iron face looked a mix of cockiness and brash and were most likely and mix of powerhouse with no real plans, the last was the girl who remained emotionless which reminded Minato of Gaara when he was younger which frankly worried Minato as one Gaara was more than enough.

After looking at the opponents he chose the matches and told those around him.

"Alright then the first match will be the pink haired kid since he is so hyped up against Lee, the second match will be Juvia vs. Kiba, the third match will be the red head vs. Shikamaru and the final match will be metal face vs. Gaara", the nicknames annoying the targeted teens.

Kakashi and the younger ninjas looked at Gaara in shock and wondered why Gaara wanted to fight but knew better than argued about it and turned as Minato continued to speak.

"Alright Lee and the Hyper kid remain the rest can sit in the stands" as the rest settled in the stands Natsu turned to his match and spoke "It doesn't matter how strong you are I'm going to beat you quick".

Lee seemed unconcerned to the treat and yelled to his challenge "I will test the limits of my youth against you and show you the result of hard work" his speak confusing the mages, making the ninja sigh and making Gai cry with pride.

Minato stopping anymore oddness happening called "Enough chatting prepared to fight"

Both boys slipped into their stances and waited for the match to begin.

"BEGIN"

**Thank you for reading**

**Cheers to those who have given ideas for guild members still need ideas for possible name**

**Pairings yet to be decided **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Before you read this I would like to point out that all the fights that take place in this chapter are all based of fights that has happened, so if you notice similarities don't be confused or point this out in reviews especially with Shikamaru's fight.**

**Chapter 5: Ninja vs Mages**

"Begin"

Natsu quickly tensed but noticed that the guy he was facing hadn't moved a inch and so got the wrong idea. "Hey, you too scared to fight me?" his tone laced with his unusual cockiness, however Lee replied in his unusual style "YOSH I fear no challenge I'm waiting to test the strength of your youthfulness before winning this duel amongst warriors".

Now to people who knew Lee this was just his normal way of speaking about a good fight however Natsu didn't see that and chose to reply with his fist and charged forward.

"I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL WIN", striking Lee in the stomach.

Lee was disappointed, he was expecting a good fight however, his opponent wasn't impressing him like he thought he would, his speed was slow and he also lack any style to the fighting and acted more like a brawler, admitting that to Naruto it was an effective method but his guy lacked the speed and strength that his 'YOUTHFUL RIVAL' had.

Natsu was stunned, he had just hit the guy with a shot to the stomach and it didn't even look like it affected him, if anything he looked disappointed.

Jumping back he waited for the guy with the large eyebrows to make his move, was tense and ready to fight back at any moment, but he still was not ready for what happened next.

Lee was sad, he wanted a strong fight to test himself but instead was disappointed, but Lee remained firm his 'external rival' and sensei was watching so as student of YOUTH he would go all out regardless of opponents and charged into the fight.

The mages that were watching were stunned even Erza and Makarov struggled to keep their cool faces, there was no other way to explain the sight they were watching, Natsu was getting beat...badly.

Lee was moving at speeds their eyes couldn't keep up with and was attacking Natsu from all angles will dodging all of his dragon fire attacks, Lucy looked at the ninja sitting beside them and most of them also were struggling to see Lee the only ones who could see them were the Hokage guy and the older version of Lee before turning back to see her friend continue to get pounded.

The ninja were lucky that the blonde girl didn't look back because if see did then see would have seen three red eyes staring continuously at the fight or more accurately the pinked haired kids attacks.

Natsu still couldn't believe this guy, his speed was insane, he couldn't hit him regardless of what he did and the guy didn't seem close to slowing down, he knew he'd lose and lose his chance of finding Igneel if he didn't end it now and chose one final attack, jumping in to the air he blew one final dragon roar smashing into the ground and causing it to erupt from numerous place in the ground causing massive holes in the ground and covering the ground in flame before they went out, looking around the ground a smile formed on his face, he couldn't see the guy and so his must have been hit in the attack but before he could do anything he felt a pain throughout his body opening his eyes he saw his opponents and his fist buried in his stomach before the world went black.

The fairy tail wizards were stunned, even after that final attack the guy unhurt and didn't even look tired.

Smiling with a light hint of smugness Minato called out "Winner by knock out Lee Rock"

The ninja clapped polity will the mages still looking stunned at what had happened but were quickly knocked out of their surprise by a loud cry and saw Gai crying which such freaked them out before he shouted "YOSH LEE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS SHINNING BRIGHTLY".

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Knowing what was coming Naruto tried to warn the unexpecting mages "LOOK AWAY!", unfortunately in their confusion they stared directly at it scaring them for life.

After everyone had recovered from Lee and Gai's actions and Natsu had been carried off the field and placed on the stands to sleep Minato called the next match "Can Kiba and Juvia step onto the field"

Juvia walked onto the field watching her opponent step away a few yards from her and was followed by a very large white dog.

Standing Minato called to the fighter "Ready" Receiving a nod from both people and a bark from Akamaru he shouted "BEGIN".

To the shock of everyone including Jose it was Juvia who made the first move.

"Water Slicer" Blades of water come out of Juvia's body and slashed at Kiba, Kiba seeing the water fly towards created a solid eleven foot wall of rock which he could do after being trained with earth elements but was shocked when the water sliced though the rock and caught him on the shoulder causing it to burn.

"What! How could water slice though rock?"

The answer came from his opponent "Juvia can manipulate water, and water can cut though steel if its dense enough", her voice came out in a almost emotionless tone.

The statement caused Kiba to crap himself (mentally) he now knew that she had an advantage over long range and so chose the next option, close range.

"Looks like we have to get serious Akamaru" receiving a bark of approval he crouched allowing Akamaru to jump on his back before becoming engulfed by smoke, Juvia waited outside the smoke until she saw a shadow charging at her.

"Water Lock", the smoke cleared to find Kiba engulfed in a large water bubble.

In the stands seeing the ninja trapped Jose spoke smugly "Well looks like your ninja can't beat a 'good' mage hey".

The statement caused Jiriyia to chuckle which made Jose glare at him "What's so funny, Your Ninja has lost".

Jiriyia replied with a smirk "It's funny that you think 'Kiba' has been beat".

This made the mages look at him questionably before a shout was heard "Wolf Fang Crater", the mages looked back to the field and were shocked to see another Kiba charging at Juvia before leaping into the air and falling towards her, Juvia was force to let go of the water lock to order to dodge resulting in 'Kiba' being freed, she looked at the crater the attack made it had to be at least nine feet wide if she had been hit it would have been all over.

She looked at both "Kiba' and then turned looking for the dog but couldn't see it anyway she then thought back to the technique they used and came to the conclusion. "You used a transformation to fight Juvia" it was more of an statement than an question but Kiba still spoke "That's right I'm impressed that you figured that out" while Akamaru gave a bark which looked weird in Kiba form.

They continued fighting which was continuously was back and fore with Juvia using her attack speed to her advantage while Kiba and Akamaru used their advantage in numbers and power, but with the continuous use of magic and charka it wasn't long until both started to become tired and slowing down.

Kiba looked towards Akamaru who was now lying on the ground panting, he knew that he had to end this before they both used up his charka, he charged towards Juvia who stood there also panting but when he swung his fist towards her she switched her body around him grabbing him from behind and holding a blade of water to his throat "Juvia has won this", smiling Kiba replied "I doubt it", suddenly Juvia felt something being held against her neck and saw it was an kunai and slowly turned to see Akamaru panting and holding the kunai making the result a draw.

In the stands everyone was impressed at the outcome of the fight although Jose wasn't happy his mage hadn't won "If he didn't have to dog Juvia would have won", Minato didn't even try to argue "True but Kiba's Clan fighting style is based on fighting alongside his partner".

Juvia walked back to the stands and sat next to Gray who spoke to her "That was a really good match you should be proud of it", this comically caused Juvia to turn redder than Erza's hair and pass out causing Gray to panic and everyone else to sweat drop at their actions.

Kiba asked to be excused saying he was needed at the clan meeting which Minato gave and he and Akamaru left at a quick pace to hope avoid the wrath of his mother if he was late.

Minato was looking forward to the next match as he called the next two fighters "Can Erza and Shikamaru please get ready" Erza walked down but Shikamaru remained seated and was thinking about giving up until saw caught Temari's glare, sighing and mumbling about troublesome things he stood up and slowly made his way to the field which had been completely destroyed in the last two fights.

After Shikamaru finally made it two the smashed up ground, Erza took her stances with her sword and became annoyed as Shikamaru stood there lazy against the wall that Kiba had made which she misunderstood 'He's mocking me' she thought to herself 'Well I will show him the price of his arrogant' and waited for the match to begin.

"Begin"

The fight began with Shikamaru leaning causally against the rock wall that Kiba had made, this Erza to become angry and shout "If you're not going to attack, I will!" She sprints over towards Shikamaru all determined while Shikamaru just pulls out two shiruken and says to himself "Why are all woman so troublesome".

Erza slams her sword onto the ground which creates a huge dust cloud. She looks at the rubble when the dust clears, and Shikamaru is standing on the wall! He used the two shirukens to hold himself up at the last minute. Shikamaru looks at Erza before saying "I don't care if I with win a fight, I but as a man I certainly can't lose to a woman".

Erza gets very pissed at this statement and swings her sword destroying the wall creating a huge gust around Shikamaru. When the dust clears, he is gone again! Erza immediately knows that he is hiding in the part of the grounds. Suddenly she hears a shout "Shadow Imitation Technique" she looks at the ground and sees a thin shadow moving towards her knowing that allowing it to touch her would a bad idea she jumps away from it, but the shadow is fast and Erza knows it will get her but before it gets her it starts to get very thin before suddenly stopping and then retreats. Guessing that the shadow may return to Shikamaru and sure enough, Shikamaru is up in one of the trees in the shady part of the ground.

Guessing the action of Shikamaru shadow jutsus she decides to keep her distance and starts to think of a plan, while she is thinking Shikamaru was spacing out, staring up into the clouds, "they're so nice...They're so free..." Then he thinks to himself that he only became a ninja because he wanted to live an fun life.

Noticing him spacing out again Erza gets pissed again, thinking that Shikamaru is underestimating her, reequipping to a large spear she then throws it at a high speed towards him. Wind created by the spear heads towards Shikamaru cutting up the trees around him. Once again a dust cloud is formed and suddenly Shikamaru's shadow stretches out for Erza. Seeing it she flips back a few times and the shadow falls short by a few inches. She realizes that Shikamaru has a limit to the distance, size, and transform his shadow. Erza marks a line in the ground and uses her marker to tell where she is safe from the attack.

Knowing that she has figured out his technique Shikamaru just sits back before he puts his hands together falling into his thinking pose. Up in the stands, the mages wonders what kind of techinque Shikamaru is performing. Minato smiling explains to them "That it is not an technique that is just a habit of his that he uses to come up with strategies". He then explains that although Shikamaru is lazy, he is a tactical genius with in IQ over 200 making the mages jaws drop at the REALLY UNEXPECTING NEWS'. He goes into talking about how Shikamaru often plays shougi with him and that he had rarely won against him.

Down in the stadium Shikamaru breaks his stance and pulls out a shuriken. Erza blows another gust of wind towards him. He hides behind a tree and takes off his jacket, this action spotted by Naruto makes him smirk knowing what was going to happen.

Shikamaru's shadow comes for her again but Erza relaxes thinking she's safe since she's behind the line, but his shadow goes further than before. She realizes that Shikamaru wasn't just planning in the shadows he was also waiting for the sun to set so he could get better range.

Erza thinks she better end it quickly before the sun sets if that happened she wouldn't be able to dodge the shadow, but then hears Gray yell over to her "watch out!" She looks up at the sky really worried as a second shadow forms in front of her. She quickly jumps back as the rest of the people in the stand see the balloon that Shikamaru made out of his coat and a shuriken.

His shadow continues to follow her over towards the middle of the ground. Erza continues to dodge until she is again outside his limit and quickly starts to think 'that shadow is quick which means I may only get one attack' she then reequips to her Black Wing Armour which caused Shikamaru to blush at her and cause Jiriyia to get a scroll out and start writing before being smashed to the ground by an annoyed looking Tsunade.

Erza then called out to Shikamaru "With this armour I can beat you in one attack it would be best for you to give up". Shikamaru looked smiled at her before replying "I won't give up when I'm about to win".

Erza then prepared to attack and charge forward only to find she couldn't move, the Fairy Tail mages gasped.

Shikamaru had caught her shadow.

Even though she couldn't move Erza's mind was going a mile a hour 'How is this possible I can't move my body, his shadow couldn't have caught me I'm too far away'.

As if reading her mind he spoke out loud "Look behind you", finding that she could now move her head and neck she turned them to see behind her and was shocked at what she saw.

The shadow was coming out from a hole in the ground.

Looking forward she saw his shadow going into another hole in the ground and he answered her unasked question "Those holes were made by your pinked haired friend in his final attack, his attack went in one way and came out the other, that means that the two are connected".

In the stands the ninja were again impressed with Shikamaru ability to plan ahead while the mages were still in shock they could believe it 'ERZA HAD LOST', the only person thinking differently was Natsu 'Oh crap I cost Erza the match she's going to kill me!'.

With a sense of pride Minato called out "Winner of the match Shikamaru Nara" receiving a applause from the ninja.

After being released from the Jutsu and walking to the stands Erza said to Shikamaru "That was a good match I hope we can have rematch in the future".

Shikamaru replied lazily " I don't, fighting is too troublesome" causing a splutter from Erza until Temari came and smacked Shikamaru on the head and addressed the red head "Don't worry about the lazy ass to him anything that involves effect is too 'troublesome'" gaining nodding of approval from the ninja present.

Nodding at the explanation Erza moved to sit next to Natsu who cowered slightly still afraid of being beaten by Erza.

Minato then settled as he called the final fight "Metal face and Gaara take your places", glaring at Minato as he passed Gajeel walked on to the now completely totalled ground watching his red head opponent walked to his position carrying a large gourd and stood there looking at him with an almost bored expression.

Gajeel was confident, he had seen the strength of power of these ninja and knew they were strong but he was a dragon slayer, the best the elite, sure the fire head had lost but that is because he is weak. Gaara kept an emotionless face as his opened the gourd and stood with his arms crossed.

Standing up and inwardly hoping that Gaara wouldn't go over the top he called out.

"Begin".

Gajeel charged forward and changed his arm into a sharp sword causing the mages minus Jose and Juvia to gasp; Gajeel was fighting to do serious damage.

Seeing that the red head wasn't even moving Gajeel believed that he had victory only for his smirk to be vanish intently and for all the mages to gasp this time.

His attack was stopped by Sand.

Gajeel pulled his arm back and thought to himself 'I thought these guys had to do some kind of hand sign, but this guy isn't even moving', true to Gajeel's word Gaara remain standing with his arms crossed as if he was a statue.

Angry at his opponents actions Gajeel smirked 'Alright then let's see you block this'

Inhaling deeply he roared "Iron Dragon Roar", everyone watched as the metal roared from Gajeel mouth and flew towards Gaara who again seemed frozen not moving.

'Ha this match is over' Gajeel thought arrogantly, but the sight to graze him caused all the mages insides to freeze.

A solid wall of sand stood ten feet tall before falling revealing an unfazed Gaara.

"How... How can sand stop my roar?"

In the first show of emotion Gaara smirked bringing a shiver down Gajeel's spine.

"I am Gaara of Suna and my sand is the absolute defence" his voice holding some emotion to it.

A light bulb then lit up in Gajeel's mind 'he can only control sand he can't create it, all I need to do is lock up his sand and he's mine'.

Luckily for Gajeel Gaara full filled his wish and his sand raised up before it charged towards Gajeel.

'Wait...Wait...Wait...Now!' Jumping Gajeel Created a thick iron box trapping the sand before it sealed, landing on the box Gajeel smirked while praying inside that the box would hold as it shook as the sand tried to break free.

Seeing that it would hold Gajeel laughed before addressing his opponent "HA without the sand I have you beat now".

In the stands the mages couldn't help but agree with Gajeel and most inwardly hoped that Gaara would give up before getting hurt.

However the ninja had an amused expression on their faces at Gajeel's choice of words as he clearly didn't know who he was dealing with.

Gajeel's laughter was brought to a stop as he heard Gaara's voice "You forget I am Gaara of Suna, where there is rock and stone I can make sand" He called before slamming his hand onto the ground.

At first nothing happened causing the mages to think that something had gone wrong until they start to notice something wrong with the ground.

The ground was starting to crumble down until the entire training field was covered in Sand.

Now Gajeel was worried, with this amount of sand he had no way of holding it and knew he couldn't win but before he could do anything he felt a tug on his feet, looking down he saw the sand rise on his body.

Regardless of what he did he couldn't remove the sand which continued covering his body, just before he really started to panic he heard a voice from the stands "That's enough Gaara, you've won" and then suddenly the sand started to fall from his body and some of it flew towards Gaara and fell into his gourd before he sealed it and walked back towards the stands.

Now Gajeel was a proud sort and never took losing well but this fight he knew one thing that this guy could have killed him without trying and that fact scared him.

Back at the stands the young mages were still is silence, they all had lost. Admittingly Juvia had drew her match but she still didn't win, as they sat in silence the two master look toward the Hokage who had an impassive look on his face before he turned to them with an smile which held no smugness at all... well maybe a little.

"I think that will do for the show for today, will you be staying the night here?"

Even though they wanted to see more the masters knew they had all they needed to report to the council which needed to be done as soon as possible and so replied to the Hokage "Huh no we are needed back at the capital" and should head out straight away"

With a look of understanding he said to the master "Very well it was nice to make your acquaintance, and hope that we will meet you again, I'll have Naruto escort you back to the gate".

Nodding in farewell the two groups exchanged goodbye while Naruto escorted the mages back to the gate, the remaining ninja walked back the tower with the exception of Temari and Shikamaru who left to get dinner with each other and Gai and Lee who went off to continue training.

The mages to busy thinking about their day didn't notice the red eyes disappear from sight and the silent commutation between the holders and the Hokage.

Back at the tower they were discussing the skill of the mages.

"They seemed decent but they lack experience in proper fighting" Jiriyia said expressing his thoughts.

Minato agreed "I know, most concentrated in one skill area and when that's taken away they were all ready beaten".

Minato then turned to Kakashi and Sasuke "Did it work?".

It was Kakashi who answered "Yes and No, Yes in a sense as we could predict what attacks they would use and what they did but we couldn't copy their moves like we can with Jutsu". Sasuke nodding in agreement

Nodding Minato gave his thought "Maybe their 'magic' is based on a different source than Charka".

Tsunade nodded agreeing with the Hokage "Yes also they lack the need for hand signs, maybe their powers are similar to bloodlines"

Minato thought about today's events before stating "We will keep what we found out a secret for now and will tell the council when we have more information dismissed".

Everyone felt leaving Minato with his thoughts "Now we see what move they make".

The Mages left though the gates of Konoha making the hourly trip back towards the capital to give their reports in, as they walked through the forest they were so deep in their own thoughts that they didn't noticed they were being watched by various ninja all who were wearing a animal mask.

A few weeks Later

Minato sat in his chair cursing to hell the man who invented paperwork as he tackles his seemingly endless supply.

It had been two weeks since the mages had left and there had still been no reply from the outside world, as he continued to moan about his endless task there was a knock at the door, without looking up he mumbled 'enter' and looked up to see an ANBU wearing a cats mask.

"Yes?" questioning the reason for her appearance.

"Hokage-sama I have a message from the mages sir" she said in a respectful and professional tone.

Interested he took the letter and read it twice before placing it on his desk and smiling, he addressed to ANBU member "Please inform Lady Tsunade and Master Jiriyia that I require their presence here".

Saluting she turned and left to fore fill her orders.

Standing up and walking to window to look over the village he took notice of all the things in the village because he wasn't sure what the actions of the letter could change.

A few minutes later both Tsunade and Jiriyia enter wondering why they were called (Jiriyia annoyed at being pulled from his 'research').

It was Tsunade who spoke bringing Minato out of his watch, noticing their presence Minato nodded his head towards the letter, Jiriyia pick it up holding it to allow both of them to read which resulted in their eyes widening.

It was a letter from the ten wizards saints:

_Dear Hokage _

_We the members of the Ten Wizard Saints are writing to inform you that after the inspection that happened two weeks prior to this letter we are hoping that you will consider the creatation of a new guild in your city, we have agreed that should you accept then you will be granted the rank of master as well as being able to appoint S class Mages you will also receive missions which the quantity would increase should your guild show capable of handling them, if you accept then please reply via letter to arrange a meeting to go over the legal and business requirements. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Ten Wizard Saints_

They both looked up from the letter to see Minato smiling "Inform the ninja to get ready because they are going to be busy with missions starting in the upcoming weeks".

Reaching into a draw in his desk Minato pulled out three cups and a sake bottle causing a smile to form on Tsunade face.

He poured into three cup before handing one to the each of them.

The three leaders toasted to the new beginning of the Guild 'KONOHA' .

**Later at Night **

Minato sat in his office thinking things through soon they would be converting their ninja into mages.

Mages... a word that filled Minato with uncertainty, he stood from his desk and looked out over the village, the village that he had sworn to protect.

Minato would admit that he always wanted to become Hokage, and he achived his dream with the help of Kushina, Kushina... that was a name that created a hole in his heart, Kushina was Minato closet friend and later lover then wife, the person that he loved most until Naruto was born, the one that taught him the life of the ninja and it was her death that taught Minato the most important necessity of a Hokage.

Sacrifice

Since the beginning every Hokage has sacrificed

The first Hokage had sacrificed his clan's pride and freedom to create peace with their enemies

The second Hokage had sacrificed his life so that his team could live

The third Hokage gave his life to try and stop his old student.

Minato sacrificed the life of his most loved person and that of his only child for the good of the village.

Minato expression turned dark, he had made a oath to defend this village from all harm, and he would do this no matter the cost, no matter whose life must be sacrificed.

The sun fell over the forest and soon a new day would begin in every meaning of the word.

**Thank you for reading**

**After this there will be one more chapter before the story start outside of Konoha and Team 7 become the main focus... with that being said should Sakura rejoin team 7 or someone else as the medical backup or just leave it with Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto.**

**Also any names for Tobi's guild would be good and if you can think of one for the Konoha Guild that might help to.**

**Next Time: the ninja guild is born and Team Seven get there first S-ranked mission on a certain demon island**

**AN: If you are interested I have been asked what shougi actually is, I admit i'm not 100% sure but I do believe that it is a eastern/asia version of chess with a similar board but differnet rules and figures**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Birth and Rise of the Konoha Guild  
**

Minato was having a shit week.

An odd thought for a peace time Hokage to be having but a true one none the less.

Why did paperwork have to exist in this world as well.

It had been nine days since his meeting with the ten wizard saints which in his opinion were just like the former council, a bunch of uptight bastards who had no idea what they were on about.

I mean why all the warnings about destruction damage?

After that hell of a meeting they spent hours going though the long list of requirements they then spent time to explain how to run a guild efficiently.

'I'm the fucking Hokage, I led a nation though a war, and yet I'm being 'schooled' about how to run my ninja'.

One thing that had been discussed was the faction/percentage that the guild kept from the rewards, the level was the masters choice and Minato was shocked and sickened that some masters kept nearly half of it when they sit on their ass and the mages do the work. (Minato not aware that he just insulted himself) Minato decided to set the level that Konoha received at 25% as this meant that the ninja got a fair amount and that Konoha still got enough to slowly synchronize their economy with the new world.

Minato was now 'annoyingly' going though paper work about this S class nonsense, and with just under a hundred ninja profile to go though it would be a long night.

**After the ridiculously long night**

Minato sat behind his desk tired but still smiling, he had finished his paperwork and come up with over twenty ninja who would be giving S rank, it had taken a long time due to members of a team being qualified while a team member didn't.

That had been another matter of discussion between the clan head whether or not to continue selecting teams, Minato had already in his time as Hokage change the construct of teams before it was the best teamed with the worst but now the genin were teamed who they worked best with or best adapt with.

In the end it was decided to simply keep the structure the same with just a few changes, all mission sent by the council or clients would be ranked (S-Class excluded) with genin teams only allowed to do D-rank with the rare C–rank and every genin team will have a Jioin (now S-Class) as a sensei.

Minato waited behind his desk for the last three ninja to arrive, though one had a reputation for being late.

He had been giving out new Hitai-ate to the ninja he had selected to receive S-rank, the council had previously said it to be a tattoo but were later convinced to allow the Hitai-ate.

Some had been difficult to give out as he asked people to arrive in their team where some had gotten S-class but others hadn't an example was team 8 where Kiba and Shino were promoted but Hinata wasn't must to the protest of Kiba, however Minato calmingly explained that while Hinata was talented she lacked experience of harder missions due to being a medic.

Minato was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door; looking at the clock he saw that they were only ten minutes late, a new record.

After calling enter team seven entered and smiled at them, they had all grown to be respectable and powerful ninja.

"What do you need old man?" a certain blonde head said...

Well they were powerful at least.

"Well gaki" Naruto frowned at his nickname "I called you hear to give you your S-Rank Hitai-ate" Minato replied with a small sense of pride.

"...What?" again a certain blonde asked with said pride falling rapidly.

"Naruto do you ever listen at meetings?" Minato asked his son with a tired expression

Starching the back of his head "Well I do but I mean they're so long a boring it's hard to stay awake" Naruto said.

If Minato didn't agree he would have told him off but chose to carry on "S-rank in this world is effectively jōnin or ANBU and allows you to take harder missions".

A light bulb lit up in Naruto's mind "Oh now I get it why didn't you say that in the first place" Minato groaned as a question appeared in Sasuke's mind "Hokage-sama wha" the rest of Sasuke's question stopped from a glare from Minato, gulping Sasuke tried again "Minato-sama" knowing that was the best he would he gave Sasuke a smile so he continued "Will everyone continue to take missions on in teams?".

Minato thought about his question before answering "Yes all missions will be team based with a similar structure to before we arrived, and you will be on the same team as before as we'll just mix the teams with number who are short together, your team excluded from that, however there may be times where we ask you to team up with others or take solo missions or one reason or another".

Sasuke nodded at the answer before taking the Hitai-ate handing one to both of his team mates.

"Today we'll be receiving our first missions form the Mage council and they will be ranked today as well so arrive tomorrow at noon to get you first mission dismissed".

As night time fell Minato still sat at his desk but with his paperwork done he sat in his thoughts before a knock came at the door and a messenger came with a box "Hokage the missions from the council have arrived" he said finishing with a salute, before quickly rushing out causing Minato to raise his eyebrow.

Opening the box he was pleased to see at least two hundred missions of various rank meaning that they had a lot of choice of select from, at the top were already marked S-ranked missions putting those to the side he noticed another ranked mission however this one wasn't an S-class smirking at the paper he placed it in his desk draw before continuing though the pile, in the end there was eighteen different S-ranked mission with about a hundred and eighty unranked missions knowing that they would needed to be ranked before tomorrow Minato put them into two piles one for S rank the other for unranked before a thought hit Minato looking at the clock he noticed the time was nine o'clock and that everyone in the tower had gone home and remembering the messengers action a thought passed though his mind 'Who's going though these to rank them' before the answer struck him... he did.

Outside the tower people could hear language that even made Anko shiver.

Team seven enter the Hokage's office on time for once to find a slightly tried but cheerful Hokage none the less, looking up Minato saw who entered before smirking which slightly scared the ninja.

"Good to see you all here on time because I have an important mission for you"

Instead of getting a mission from the piles he opened his desk draw and pulled a mission paper from there, holding the paper he addressed the three ninja "Now you know that we are starting to carry out missions, but what we also need is to boost our reputation, why?".

Naruto called out "To show we're the best" in his usual enthusiastic voice.

Chuckling at the students hyperactivity Kakashi gave the correct answer "Your right in a way Naruto but we need to build our reputation to help the village, if we show everyone that we can complete any mission regardless of level it will bring more work in and more tourists which will bring more money in to the village"

Naruto just looked at Kakashi before replying "Ohhh".

Minato chose to continue "What Kakashi is right by completing harder missions we will be seen as a skilled guild, now you all know of S-ranked missions yes?"

Getting a nod he continued "What you don' know is that there are harder missions than that with there being SS-ranked mission and also harder one called ten year mission which haven't been completed in ten years and then there a hundred year mission which I'm sure you can guess you can figure that one out".

"With that said in my hand is a SS rank mission and I'm intrusting it to you, as you can guess this mission will be dangerous but if you can complete it will give the village's reputation a much needed boost, you'll be going with Yamato who will give you support".

Being handed the scroll Kakashi quickly read over it and spoke to his team mate "Pack for a one month trip and meet at the west gate in one hour". Before leaving Kakashi received at pouch of money from Minato, with their currency currently being useless they had manage to require an decent sum of money from the ten wizards saints when they opened their guild and so Minato had been handing out money to the ninja who were leaving the village for a certain amount of time for travel expensive just enough to get a decent amount of food and the odd night in a inn.

An hour later team seven met up with Yamato at the western gate with their gear ready, when Kakashi finally arrived it was Naruto who asked the question. "So what's this 'super hard mission'?"

Kakashi replied simply "Demon Killing".

Sasuke, Naruto and even Yamato couldn't hide their surprise off their faces

"Who's the target" Sasuke asked the team leader

Kakashi gave reread the scroll before saying "A demon called **Deliora**"

Naruto and Sasuke minds had gone blank, they knew there was talk about monsters and demon existing, but they honestly thought that it was a folk legend or something.

Yamato after a moment in thought stated "So demons exist in this realm too and considering the rank of this mission they are dangerous as well".

Naruto asked in a quiet voice "You don't mean a" Kakashi cut Naruto off "Don't worry its not what you're think of, its just simply a living demon"

Sliding out of his shock Naruto returned to his normal behaviour "Alright lets go and take out that freak of nature".

As an response Kakashi gave a stern look at Naruto making him freeze before speaking in a serious voice something that the famous laid back ninja rarely used "Don't forget that your father said Naruto, this mission has been posted as a SS ranked mission meaning this could be considered a suicide mission".

That speech made Naruto take it seriously while Sasuke asked for more detail.

"Well according to the information it is sealed off an island thirty miles of the western shore and resides in an temple they believe that due to events happening to the island they fear that it may break the seal that's holding the demon

Going though what Kakashi said Sasuke asked "What's the plan?"

Kakashi gave the question a few minutes of thought before replying "It best if we the situation before deciding on what to do."

Yamato adding "During this mission it would also be good if we could get any intelligence that our scouts didn't find"

Nodding at their teachers reasoning they both picked up their bags and Team Seven and Yamato headed off for their first mission in the new world.

Minato and Jiriyia watched from a building roof as the group left though the gate.

"Seems like only yesterday when I led you out on your first mission"

"That was an generation ago, and now its almost time for their one to take over" Minato said with a mix of emotions.

Nodding Jiriyia pulled a contact out of his pocket and handed it to Minato who raised his eyebrow at it.

"What's this?"

Smirking Jiriyia replied "That's the publisher's contract for the Icha Icha series, I need you to sign it to allow me to export it across the country."

Minato then started speaking loudly "There is no way I'm going to allow you to sell that smut book in this world, it is a disgrace to literature and also its an.."

"Tsunade's not here"

Quickly signing it Minato warned him "Not a word" before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Chuckling at his students denial Jiriyia jumped off thinking to himself 'Since I can rerelease my odd material I have a few years until I need to finish my new book... but that doesn't mean I can't still do some research', and with a perverted giggle created a henge and walked to the direction of the female's spa.

**Other side of country - Forest Camp Site**

Fear gripped the Kyōfu as she ran through the forest, she and her family had camped for the night on their journey to Era when she had gone to get to get some fire wood when she return her world shattered

Her family laid dead scattered across the camp.

She kept running as the images flew through her head, tears falling down her face stopping her from seeing the true horror watching from above.

He watched as the girl ran away from the camp, he was amused that she believed that she could get away, finally getting bored he raised his hand and smiled as she scream as she was burned alive by the black flames.

**Thank You For Reading**

**The story will now be focusing on Naruto and Team Seven, Yamato may be a member but Sakura may return but she along with others will join from time to time and they may join up with other teams **

**And I would like to just say that I have won a £10 bet since I guessed Tobi's real idenity, I won't say who it was to give it away but when you find out you will have to kick yourself for not seeing it.**

**If you have any ideas on how to improve the story please leave a review**

**Now i would like to address a few questions from the reviews:**

**What happened with Kushina?**

She is dead, how this happened will be explained later in the story

**What happened with the Uchiha since Minato survived?**

The same as the Canon

**Where is hinata?**

Around, will be seen later

**Where is shizune (an interesting couple to Iruka)?**

Same as Hinata and as for a couple with Iruka that's an interesting idea

**How the saints could have spied konoha for so long without them noticing ii, isn't the barrier functioning?**

I would guess that when Tobi attacked the barrier would have been destoryed and in terms of the ninja noticing spies well there are a lot of magics so to say that people could have sneaked around I think is not too unreasonable

**tobi will need a lot of time to create a good guild, specially if he didn't want to tip the hand of his enemies**

I agree and since this story is begining around the Galuna Island Arc I dont think that Tobi's Guild will be complete until around the Tower of Heaven Arc and even then it will be a while before Konoha find out that Tobi is the Master

**I'm assuming that the whole Edolas Arc hasn't ocurred yet, so, where the heck is Mystogan? A whole city showing out of nowhere is bound to grab his attention.**

Who says that he hasn't been there?


End file.
